fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hyna dimension
"It is the home for my toon freinds when ever we are in reality, and not doing anything, where any thing and everything is possible"-Arabella, explaining about the hyna dimension "THIS IS OUR HOME! AND NOBODY IS GONNA DESTROY IT OR TAKE IT AWAY"-any member of the hyna squad, when facing against someone who wishes to hurt or destroy there 'Home' "Promise me you lot will be careful, kuz its almost like inseption and it can be dangerous"-Arabella Hyna Purpose and creation "Try thinking of my situation in my POV, imagine having a bunch of borad cartoon minds and so many ideas that its overwhelming, and from that result gives birth to a new world and place"-Arabella, when attempting to explain why doese a dimension in her head exists. Before even learning about Fanfiction net, Bella always imagined storys and ideas that the cartoons she is freinds with all live in her mind, in some sort of world that only belongs to her and all of them, souly connected to her brain. When she entered Fanfiction net for the first time, the hyna dimension started for form and came into true existance. Purpose Besides giving the hyna squad members a place to occupy and live in, when they are not busy doing the things they usually do in there own worlds, becuse its a litiral world, it can serve as a storage space for weapons or items, a place to train, and other stuff. However the central purpose it serves is that it prevents Bella from going insane or overwhelmed with her ideas, that keeps getting formed out of her head, her toon freinds further help by maintaining it from with in. Locations Hyna Squad Earth It is as the name said, its is the earth part of the hyna dimension where all of Bellas toon freinds live, starting from Tippa, the main square, that leads to the lower sections of a mimic of New Bohem and one way to the great hyna sea, down the cliff side path, to a mimic of Syrup villiage, Ussop and Keyas home island to the west path, which also connects to the great Hyna sea. This Big piece of land is known as the hyna 'mainland' where the hyna squad members live there lifes. Great Hyna Sea: its as its name says, its a vast ocean that is home to the water pokemon Bella captured, where the undersea is home to the water alighned duel monsters Bella befreinds, and home to the sea fair Heartless that were adopted By the girl and her men. Their are several islands, however those Islands are actually some of the field Duel cards that give more of her Duel monster freinds homes. Nemisis: in the center of the Great Hyna sea, is the G1 Transforme base, which is home to the G1 Decepticon members as well as Sheba. It also serves as a centeral communications anntena to Cybertron/Primus Hyna squad Space It is a litiaral space in the sky, where several planets, a moon and worlds live in the sky, the places aproachable through transport, but normally there are areas where transport with a vihical shuttle is needed, at other times it isnt, and teleportation is necisary through some ofthe shrines dotting the hyna dimension. The Moon I...will...Destroy every thing...-The Moon from the Legend of Zelda majoras mask upon awakening The Creation of Majora who had promised that in three days, it will fall destroying all of the land of Teramia, have it wasnt for Link summoning the guardians of Teramia, then the prophacy of distruction would have happen. Inside the hyna dimension, instead of being threatened to fall to earth, it insteads stays high in the sky as one of its many moons. It symbolizes the shield Bella placed up when she lost her mom, as she used the toons to protect her in her greif. The Inside of the moon: inside the moon is a wide open field, with a tree in its center. It represents Bellas hidden emotions, and a young nine year old girl who misses her mom, but is happy becuse she feels less alone with the chibi cartoon characters that seem to live in the field with her along with the 'funny mask spirit' that is always on the side of her head. *The Chibi cartoons represent Bellas childhood bonds with the cartoons. *The field represents the world or a weak version of the hyna dimension that Child-Bella goes to when alone or scared. End of the world Most people would have called it a dead zone, just a place where all that is left of the worlds the heartless consummed are taken to...well half of the time they are right, but to me its a place of solitude, quiet and calm'-''Arabella Hyna kelly A manifestation mix of the united dispair and unhappyness Bella and all her toon freinds posess, The End of the world is a portal/holding area for the dispairing darkness each one holds as well as a place where the tamed heartless Bella and her men adopt live (practically the only living things who can survive in the area/Land) The world of Chaos "the darkness, no matter how much you deny it, it is always there, this Darkness is the combined darkness from all of the hyna squad and of my host, there despairs and sadness have given me creation, and now I come for one purpous, send you to OBLIVION!"-''The world of Chaos its self. ''"A person cant just go and boast how much he or she is pure and uncorrupted, darkness exists in everyones heart, no matter how pure, only those chosen princesses of kingdom hearts are the ones who can never be tainted, however others can, its a fact of life, and I have already accepted it"-Arabella Hyna Kelly Cybertron/Primus Homebase to the Transformers, and a representation of primus (who is steal bonded to the seal by silver chains) it is a secondary home to the transformers, as well as a channeler of GF Eden. Hyna squad Space Patranoids The place is as its name says, its a copy/mimic of the space patranoids, however it goes up to the I/O tower and the MCP and Starks central base, but the area serves its purpouse as the main information gathering hub, and where all the hyna squad can see from Bellas POV, use it as a exit from Bella out through the Omytrix, a way to Channel/share there powers, and the location of the Red Piller where Crimson uses to help Bella trigger using the Witchblade power. It is also home to Bellas super computer, which functions as a bases for her and her toon freinds powers and new powers and abilitys. '''I/O Tower Red Pilliar Super computer Connected into her brain and settled into the dimension that is connected in her, with it Bella possesses infanite potential in her head that can affect reality (to a extent, Bella cant end the world and recreate it, nor create new dimensions or worlds) should she will it. Holds Bellas fanfiction Collection: with the fanfiction that Bella collected online, She can use it to help give her toon freinds a ego or to make them alive like a human so they can be able to live outside of her brain and seperate from the omytrix *Fanfiction Attribut obtaining: meaning by selecting a story and highlighting if said Hyna member in that story can use a special power outside of there reality, they can use it, so long as it is up on the main computer screan. *Data Log (Final Fantacy X-III & XIII-2): Modified to not only record data from not only Final fantacy 13 and 13-2, but also from X and X-2, and even information on everyday life and if they are in diffrent cartoon dimensions. *RPG Menu (s) *Juncyon system (Final fantacy VIII) MCP Role: The MCP serves as a centeral command or the Main CPU of the super computer, and is charge to protect all data from my own computer that is typed down or any new information that is collected and to distribute when need be. The MCP is also linked up to the entire mind set as a secerity network, with Stark as the cheif of police to keep every thing running smoothly. The MCP is also able to place a mental barrier on Bellas mind to prevent any mind invaders from exiting the Hyna mindscape. The MCP can also keep track of other people, outside of the hyna dimensions, health and status, like in the way of a RPG game, and keeps a 'Profile' of any players or admins that either Bella or Kurobusta meets, in order to create new moves, techniques, and stratagys to counter attack. Quotes "How can I explain this...I know, try thinking about the space patranoids of tron, think about how Flynn visulize what the grid may look like, chips, motercycles, the programs takeing a human appearance and behaving like we do, think that and visulize this world in my head"-Bella, Explaining to Shadow, DB and Key after stumbling into her mind-world "I have a specific reason to make this place, if I dont then my energy will over flaunt and hurt everyone around me" "This is what the human mind can give birth to, if it can create the toons we see on tv or in the books and Magna we read, then we can create a world like this in our mind" Category:The Hyna Squad Category:Toon